


Sizzling Hot on My Dance Floor

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: Jaejoong's search for Yunho leads to a few new dance moves.





	Sizzling Hot on My Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics taken from M ft. Tablo 'My-Style'. This takes place right when Mirotic came out and Yunho had a wardrobe of (in my humble opinion) wickedly hot jumpsuits.

_Different from the rest just like fashion  
Getting crazy together  
Mind following the beat  
Crazy on your own  
Shake it shake it move it  
Open your arms  
Stimulating posture  
You make me crazy_  
  
Base pounds as he walks, the sound bleeding into the hallway as Jaejoong passes through the building that houses SM's dance studios. He's been looking for Yunho for at least twenty minutes, but it's become apparent that the leader has hidden himself away in the myriad of practice rooms, intent on not being found by anyone.  
  
 _Gradually become bigger inside the speaker sound  
Let's get crazy together  
No spirit, then shake yourself  
And struggle crazily  
Hair that's gone messy, don't bother  
Indulging here, you're already special._  
  
The tantalizing lyrics catch Jaejoong's ear as he passes one of the closed doors. _A good dance beat,_ he thinks, perhaps he should goad Yoochun into writing something that's thick with sexual innuendo for his next solo.   
  
With a sigh, he shakes his head out of those R-rated thoughts, trying instead to focus back on the task at hand; finding Yunho. Hoping to enlist some help in his search, Jaejoong guesses he might as well start here. That perhaps the man practicing in the studio has seen his leader.   
  
Pushing the studio door open, he shouts his presence into the music-filled room.   
  
"Minwoo Hyung!? I'm looking for Yunho-sshi, have you seen him?"   
  
But the music doesn't stop like he thinks it should, and he gets no answer like he thinks he should either.  
  
"Minwoo Hyung?" He tries again, a little bit louder, but this time he steps into the room letting the door shut behind him and looks up. What he sees makes him take another step forward, mouth watering until he almost thinks he's drooling.  
  
Yunho's eyes are staring at him, half-mast like when he's on his knees and Jaejong's voice is hoarse from screaming his name over and over. Yunho's body is rolling to the music, erotic and slow. Not like the choreography they play out on stage, more like those moments when they're alone; and naked.  
  
This is the first time Jaejoong has seen Yunho all day, and it's made him weak at the knees. He had been sent to fetch the leader after they had been separated, Yunho leaving so he could finish some last minute promo pictures, while Jaejoong had been shuffled off to perfect dance moves he still didn't quite understand. Yunho hadn't changed it seemed, photo-concept still apparent as he wore the dark gray jumpsuit, half unbuttoned exposing tanned, well toned skin and muscle; the belt hanging loosely off his hips accentuating his lean waist.   
  
As Jaejoong stares, lust coloured mind trying to process the situation, Yunho crosses the dance floor, pulling on the waistband of his sweats, melding their bodies together so that Yunho can whisper into his ear. "You're drooling Jaejoong."  
  
He nods, a weak whimper being prduced in his throat as Yunho grinds their hips together, dragging his teeth along the smooth alabaster skin of his neck, along his jawbone to his ear.   
  
"Sizzling hot on my dance floor," Yunho sings in lyrical invitation and Jaejoong's thinks he's going to faint, the leader's talented lips sucking each piercing laced through his ear.   
  
Not wanting to appear as a bad dance partner Jaejoong pushes on the fabric at Yunho's shoulders, tugs down roughly with a growl to expose honey coloured skin. Jaejoong drags his tongue over the joint, tasting its saltiness and something distinctly Yunho before his hands move down the leader's chest rolling peaked nipples between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
A deep moan catches Jaejoong's ear before the other man pulls him into a needy kiss.  His tongue sweeps across Jaejoong's palette, caressing the other man's tongue until Jaejoong tries to pull away and Yunho only relents slightly, settling on nibbling across his plump lower lip instead.  
  
The uncontrollable buck of his hips is inevitable as Yunho's hands dip into the front of Jaejoong's boxers, mic-callused fingers stroking along his erection before freeing it from the fabric.   Jaejoong  fumbles with the other man's belt, seemingly useless fingers trying to reach the other so that they can share the same bliss.   
  
He chokes back a moan as Yunho grinds into him again,skin on skin, the leader's hands on his hips pulling him close.  
  
"Shhh," Yunho sooths, hot breath behind Jaejoong's ear, a hiccupped pause before he speaks again. "So close, don't stop moving."  
  
Jaejoong nods, too far gone to form a reply and he buries his head in the crux of Yunho's shoulder as they continue to grind together, sinks his teeth into the soft skin of Yunho's shoulder as their sweaty skin sticks together.  
  
Yunho pants as Jaejoong rolls into him, moving his hands until he can palm the older man's ass, dragging his fingers down the clef and brushing his finger tips over Jaejoong's entrance.   
  
"oh fuck, I'm gonna ..."  
  
"Me too," Yunho groans.  
  
Hugging the other man as close as he can, his orgasm rips through him and he can feel Jaejoong shudder in his arms, warm liquid coating his stomach.   
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow yourself," Yunho smiles, disentangling himself from Jaejoong to grab for the towel at the front of the room.  
  
He quickly cleans himself before throwing the square cloth over to Jaejoong, watches as the other man adjusts his clothes, remembering only after Jaejoong is dressed to turn the cd player off.  
  
"So, what did you need me for?" Yunho asks, righting the fabric on his hips, pulling his arms back properly into the sleeves.  
  
"I"m supposed to collect you and take you home. I sent you like eight text messages; the last one even had pink sparkles."  
  
"I noticed," Yunho mumbles. "I almost went blind."  
  
"Shut up, you did not," Jaejoong tries to look indignant except Yunho is pushing their lips together, standing immobile until he relents and kisses back.  
  
"Come on, I'll make it up to you."  
  
"You're buying?" Jaejoong asks, thinking about what he wants to eat for dinner, smirking as Yunho's hand finds its way to his ass before he's pushed towards the door.  
  
"Or something."


End file.
